darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogan
Several characters also have the ability to access their own Mind Dogans. Please visit the Mind Dogan page for a list of characters. Dogan is a collective term for a number of places in Mid-World, all of which are created by North Central Positronics, under the order of Maerlyn, to fuse technology and magic together and create destructive annihilation weapons. The most prominently featured is the one found along the Devar-Tete river. However, there is one within the Barony of Mejis and another which is seen during the events of The Journey Begins. It is said that others can be found along the borders of Kashamin. Dogans found in the Series In The Journey Begins, ''Susan (a girl that looks very similar to Susan Delgado, and shares the same name), is kidnapped by Not-Men, and taken to a Dogan along with a girl named Jessica. Roland goes to rescue them at the Dogan and, with the help of John's Billy-Bumbler, kills all the Not-Men there. Devar-Tete The Dogan lies along the Devar-Tete river on the Thunderclap side. It was used by Andy the Messenger Robot and a traitor from Calla Bryn Sturgis, which in Roland Deschain's time was Ben Slightman the Elder. The Dogan was used to coordinate the Wolves by relaying information from the Callas to Finli O'Tego. Jake Chambers discovered the Dogan by following Andy and Slightman one night. He was almost caught by them, but was saved by hiding in a closet in the Dogan. Mejis The Dogan of Mejis is located to the western side of the Barony along the Xay River Canyon. Sheemie arrives here and accidentally activates the Psychic Enhancer Assistant inside which takes hold of him and changes him, causing him to gain psychic powers. North Forest Kinnock In ''The Wind Through the Keyhole, Tim Ross travels far from his home village and comes across a Dogan at the edge of a vast chasm. Designated "North Forest Kinnock, Bend Quadrant, Outpost 9," it is guarded by a tyger that turns out to be the wizard Maerlyn, with the key-card needed to gain access on a collar around his neck. Even after Tim retrieves the card, he is unable to open the door with it because the system powering the lock has failed. Other References Calvin Tower owns a book entitled The Dogan. The author of the book is ambiguous. On the cover, it says Ben Slightman Jr., but in the copyright section it credits Ben Slightman Sr. The Dogan becomes the standard metaphor for the internal workings of the brain for the rest of the series. For example, when Mia took over Susannah's body, Susannah retreated to a Dogan and was able to visualize controls to reset her body's labor and contact Eddie. Another time, Oy and Jake Chambers switched bodies in order to defeat the mind-trap. Oy had difficulty learning how to use Jake's motor skills. Oy also sensed that Jake's memories and emotions were much more complex and if he turned to look at them, he might become lost in them. A final usage of the Dogan metaphor was with Mordred Deschain in Fedic. Nigel the butler robot brought a young billy-bumbler to him to eat. Mordred killed the bumbler by finding a switch in the bumbler's Dogan that killed it. In Richard Bachman's The Regulators, the imaginary place where Audrey Wyler takes refuge from Tak is a Dogan similar to Susannah's. Category:The Dark Tower Locations Category:Buildings GalleryCategory:Mid-World Locations